


On Dating Louis Tomlinson

by amfiguree



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfiguree/pseuds/amfiguree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as a PR stunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Dating Louis Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aceface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceface/gifts).



"Shouldn't we talk about this?" Liam says, as Louis leads him into the restaurant, his arm tucked snugly into Liam's.  
  
"It's too late, Liam," Louis says sombrely. "We've had more than enough time to discuss this. If you've decided you don't want steak, you'll just have to fill your stomach with mash."  
  
For the umpteenth time that afternoon, Liam strives not to roll his eyes. "I wasn't," he begins, then shakes his head. "You know perfectly well what I mean."  
  
"Do I?" Louis says, with an infuriating smile. He turns it on their server as they're shown to their usual table, a cosy spot tucked in the back of the restaurant where they won't be disturbed.  
  
"We'll have the usual, thanks Em," Liam says, before she can ask.  
  
"Cheers," Louis says. It's a testament to how often they've been here in the last four months that Emily just nods and leaves when Louis pulls his napkin off his lap and begins folding it into what Liam thinks is going to be a party hat.  
  
"Louis," he says. "I'm being serious."  
  
"Oh my god, _Liam's_ being serious," Louis says, but he's still fiddling with the napkin, and the corner of his mouth twitches. "There's a surprise."  
  
"It's just," Liam says. "It's been _months_ now, I don't think anyone's interested anymore, maybe we could--"  
  
"Liam!" Louis interrupts, somehow managing to sound both hurt and scandalised at once. "Are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"What?" Liam says, floundering. "I don't - but this isn't--I just don't understand why it has to be _me_! I'm sure Harry or Niall would be _much_ more--"  
  
"Shut up!" Louis demands, shuddering. He pulls his napkin-hat over his head, low enough that his ears are half-covered. "Can you imagine what that would be like? It would be like dating my _brother_ , Liam!"  
  
Liam doesn't point out that he _has_ thought about it - it's rather difficult _not_ to - and while it might be a little more awkward with, say, Zayn, than it would be with Niall or Harry, Liam's decided he'd be willing to be persuaded. Not that any of the lads would ever--  
  
He shakes his head. They're veering off course. "Look," he says, trying to sound firm (and in that moment he's infinitely glad that he's gotten used to Louis' antics, because if it had been anyone else he'd been watching attempting to hang their napkin-hat on the end of their nose, he wouldn't stand a chance). "I'm not saying we haven't had a good run, or that I mind spending time with you--"  
  
"So what's the problem?" Louis says.  
  
_The problem is that I'm enjoying it too much,_ Liam thinks, miserably. He'd chalked it up to an unhealthy amount of fondness, at first, but ever since their first "date", he's been distracted, wondering what Louis would do if they were _actually_ dating, if he would hold Liam's hand any differently, speak differently, _look_ at him differently, and it's becoming ridiculous. Lately he's been so distracted he's needed to spend more time in the studio than anyone else trying to record his vocals.  
  
"Liam?" Louis says, gentler than usual, and Liam can't even look at him in the eye anymore.  
  
"I'm just saying," he says obscurely. "You know, Simon suggested we do this for the publicity, so it's served its purpose, and - so if we weren't," he waves a hand awkwardly to fill the pause, "You could - we wouldn't have to be attached at the hip, and you could be dating people you actually wanted to be dating."  
  
When Liam dares a glance at Louis' face, Louis is unreadable, his napkin-hat slipping a little as he tilts his head to the side. "Well," he says, at last. "Lucky for me I'm already doing that."  
  
Liam frowns. "What?"  
  
"I'm already dating who I want to be dating," Louis says, patiently. "But if you wanted to stop--"  
  
Liam makes a sudden, embarrassing noise. "Um," he begins, but his voice cracks and he doesn't know what else to say.  
  
"That's what I thought," Louis says and reaches, regally, to straighten his hat.


End file.
